The present invention relates to a touch display, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
Touch panels have a variety of types, which can be mainly classified as an inductance type, a capacitance type and a resistance type according to the operating mechanism of touching function. Control is realized by a pressure sensing for the resistance type, in which two conductive layers are provided. The two conductive layers contact with each other at the touch point when the panel is touched by a finger, which leads to a change of the resistance, and thus the touch point can be detected. Induced current is used in the capacitance type, in which a conductive layer is provided with four electrodes at the four corners thereof. When the panel is touched by a finger, the conductive layer forms a coupling capacitor (condenser) together with the finger, and in this case, there is a change in current in the four electrodes, through which the touch point can be detected.
A main structure of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate bonding together with a liquid crystal layer sandwiched therebetween. A gate line, a data line, a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor (TFT) are formed on the array substrate, and a black matrix, a color resin and a common electrode are formed on the color filter substrate. The operating mechanism of the TFT-LCD is to display image by controlling the transmittance of the liquid crystal with an electric field, which specifically includes the following steps. An ON signal is applied to the gate line to turn on the TFT, a data voltage over the data line is transmitted to the pixel electrode through the TFT, and the data voltage is maintained in a storage capacitance to ensure that the data voltage is not lost when the TFT is turned off. Thus, a voltage difference is generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and the liquid crystal molecular is rotated under the electric field due to the voltage difference so as to display the image.